Custom:Mahrous El-Asady
How can I make him better? You can't, he's as awesome as can be!!! Give him a love interest Turn him temporarily evil Mahrous El-Asady is one of the central characters of The Atomist, and one of the most powerful atomists known. Description Standard Variation Mahrous' standard variation has plain black legs, with a red pelvis. His torso has flesh colored hands, red sleves and is printed with a padded red coat with an oversized silver belt buckle on it. His head is light nougat, with a faint beard, cocky expression and 2 scars - one next to his right eye and another above his left eye. His hair is dark brown and slicked back. Resistance Soldier Variant In this vriation, Mahrous' hair and headpiece are the same, but his legs are plain black and his torso is red with a large belt and 2 crossed armor straps across his torso. Background Mahrous El-Asady, born ***** *********, had a fairly normal upbringing in Egypt, moved away to ******* at the age of ** and attended ** University, in ********, and at the age of 25, encountered Vaurien on the streets of Denver, Colorado, USA. He saw him despite a powerful glamour, and later encountered him again in Egypt. There, the spoke and Vaurien revealed the Sorcerer world to him. Mahrous then agreed to become Vaurien's apprentice. They then went to Aethinor where Vaurien taught Mahrous some basics and important things about magic,such as that everyone has 2 names and sorcerers have 3. Eventually,they went to the Council of Elders at the Ankorian sanctuary to report Mahrous as a legal apprentice and soldier. At the Ankorian Sanctuary, Vaurien was debriefed by the council of elders,while Mahrous was examined and eventually approved as Vaurien's apprentice. The Council of Elders then ordered Vaurien to return with Mahrous to Marias Ithilien,his personal Hold and teach him more of magic. 002.jpg|Marias Ithilien Marias Ithilien was under siege as it had been for the last decade. Minas Ithilien was mounted atop a great peninsula overlooking an ancient valley. Downwards from the fortress,a city had been built on the face of the cliff. Vaurien and Mahrous rode Mech-Horses up this ruined city and into the fortress. They spent 2 months there. Vaurien taught Mahrous a mixture of history, fighting skills and sorcery. In the end, they sallied forth several times to break the siege. They failed but managed to damage the ranks of Tomb-Wights that besieged the fortress. Once Vaurien reported that Mahrous was up to level 4, they were ordered back into the battlefield. First to lead a battalion of Ensorcers to relieve stress of Castle Fortaim, and then into a 7 year campaign to retake the Mountains of Blood. Fortaim_Profile.JPG|The Battle of Fortaim Eventually,they were called off the front line and Vaurien began to talk to Mahrous about parts of the war's beginning and other magic. Mahrous was becoming extremely proficient but before he could take his level 6 examination and Prediction Practical, they were called to save the Scholars of the Library of Stars. The Scholars were rather beyond saving, as many agreed to destroy the library before they allowed Dominus to capture their ancient secrets. In the end,they agreed to send some of their most valuable and hidden knowledge and seven scribes to restart their order. But one of the Scholars, whom Mahrous befiended gave him a scroll. The Great Burning of the Library went on as planned, and the ashes burned along with all but seven scribes and 20 scrolls. Mahrous showed Vaurien the 2 scrolls given to him and Vaurien was shocked. He went on a fanatic quest through several libraries before explaining what the scroll said. ...For surely as there is Death, there is also Life,a force of giving against a force of taking,and in the sacred well shines the light of Life Vaurien read from the scroll. The scroll was written by the order of the YinYang,who search for proof of the eternal balance. It essentially meant that if there was an entity of Death,so to was there an entity of Life. At the bottom was a note that said simply Follow the words of the scroll,it speaks the truth. From that point on the pair's goal became to find Life and bargain with it to counter Death. Unfortunately,they could not find someone to sponsor their quest. So Vaurien introduced Mahrous to some of his friends--Scars,a man who had gone head to head with a knife thrower who used magic and been given long,red scars across his forehead, Meta Morph Asis, a woman who could temporarily become any creature that she'd touched, Adriana Shade a necromancer, Golfindrel an elf, and Seba NightFlyer a man who could leap incredible distances and--like flying squirrels--stretch a membrane of skin like wings to glide. Metaprofile.png|Meta Morph Asis Golfidrel_profile.png|Golfindrel Sebanormal.png|Seba NightFlyer Scarsprofile.png|Scars Mahrous became friends with Seba and Scars,but found Golfindrel antagonizing and Meta to be eerie. They all agreed to quest for Life on their own. However,they had to hide a detail from Golfindrel--that the well of Life was the sacred Elven well. They began their journey through the Mountains of Blood,following a ancient path. While in the mountains,Goblin raiding parties attacked them and although they escaped,Golfrindel was wounded and was slowing them down. When they were attacked by enemy Reapers,Golfindrel stayed behind to hold them off. Despite their loss they continued on their path and reached the outskirts of the Elven forest of Celebraria,which was under siege by Hollow Men and Tomb-Wights. While trying to enter,a small army of Hollow men pursued them so Meta and Scars stayed behind to stop them. Vaurien,Mahrous and Seba continued on towards the well. Later,a small army of Uruks began to pursue them,as Dominus had discovered their intentions. Seba stayed behind to stall them. Seba did not last long-they heard the roar of Uruks coming towards them and Vaurien ordered Mahrous to flee with him. They continued on until they reached the abandoned fortress of Targrord,where the graves of the 13 members of the royal family who ruled from the destroyed fortress. Mahrous and Vaurien hurried up the steps while Vaurien explained what Uruks are. They had a violent clash that endured for a long time,with swords,fire and magic. Then,a dark horse with a dark rider rode into the clearing--he was tall with long hair,red and blue robes,a scruffy beard and angry expression charged with a long,golden staff with lightning coming from the tip. He blew part of the wall open and engaged the pair. He was incredibly fast and vicious but Mahrous pinned him under a rock while Vaurien stabbed him in the other arm. They fled the ruin and hurried to the river--many Uruks were dead but there were a dozen left. At that moment,the rider appeared,completely healed. He roared and charged again,but with a sword. He slashed and fought destructively,until Vaurien chopped his arm off and Mahrous stuck a sword through his leg,pinning him down. The pair hurried across the river on a long branch,only for the rider to confront them again. The pair wasted no time and cut him to pieces. Uruk_profile.JPG| An Uruk Triple_D_profile.JPG|Triple D Triple_D_duel_profile.JPG|Mahrous and Vaurien V.s Triple D Vaurien then told Mahrous the identity of the rider--it was Draygonius Darius Drygonius or as Mahrous nicknamed him Triple D . They then hurried to the sacred grove,which was almost upon them. They arrived and found a well with a cover. On the cover was written a warning,None who go unto me leave unchanged,None who take my paths return again,None who arouse my ire return to this Sphere. Despite the warning,they considered the dangers grave enough to risk it and lifted the cover. In the water was a face--a face like no other,for it had long crackling strands of light for hair,a dragon shape made the outline of the left side of the face while a snake the other. The eyes burned with the light of the setting sun,and the mouth filled with strange fires for teeth. Life gazed upon them and the two questors explained their plight. Life searched their minds for confirmation and searched the world finding that Death--her consort--had betrayed her by not giving her the souls of the dead to reshape and return--he was keeping them to increase his power and enter the world. Furious,she told them her plan--she would give them access to the 14 Powers of the World to use directly against Dominus. 127.jpg|The Well of Life After this adventure,the pair closed the well and they began to return and explain Life's plan. A month later,after picking up their friends and experimenting with the Powers of the World--or Avaenir(Aa-vay-nir) which basically allowed them to channel all sorts of magical powers and boosted their abilities. Eventually they returned to the Sanctuary and explained the plan. The Sanctuaries agreed to the plan and assembled a huge force to attack the ore of Dominus' forces. The army marched for near a month before reaching the battleground and setting up camp. They battled for weeks against the Dark Forces in vain for Dominus' territory was filled with endless traps and soldiers. The land itself was under his control,and he could open and close it at will. Eventually,after hard months of fighting and extensive casualties,a ship of angered Elves arrived--the only survivors from their home city. Their Flight Ship was invaluable,as Mahrous and Vaurien boarded it for a flight into enemy airspace. The ship was attacked and brought down within 30 minutes,as it's flight cages were untethered and the hull burned--Vaurien and Mahrous were captured and bound so they couldn't use magic. For a week they remained chained--for during those seven days they spoke with another prisoner,her name was Elena Grievance and was the leader of the Heralds of Death. She and many others believed that Dominus had gone too far and done to much,that he was a traitor to his order. Elena's family broke them out of prison at the end of their week of imprisonment. Elena convinced them that they were useful allies. 093.jpg|The Prison 096.jpg|The inside of the Prison After meeting in their base the 2 groups had come up with an assassination plan. The family knew a secret route into the palace of Dominus,and would use it. Mahrous,Vaurien,Elena,Annamaria Tombstone and Isabelle Bones went to the secret entrance--a cavern filled with water. It would take a 15 minute swim,but every 10 meters was a barrel full of of air,enough for 7 people before it went stale. One of the barrels was leaky and empty but otherwise they made it through fine into the palace. Three other separate teams were on the move--one for each General. Hurrying through the palace,the teams moved. Baron Von Vengeance was waiting for them and had a difficult battle,however Nathaniel Thornheart was caught off guard and delayed. Myosotis Shard dispatched his assassins with ease,and hurried to Dominus' side. The central team were ambushed twice and had to make it through all sorts of traps before reaching the throne room. Finally,they reached the doors and Vaurien used the Avaenir to break the door. In the throne room, Dominus as expecting them and sent Myosotis in first. Myosotis used his abilities--telekinesis and transfusion against them,but Elena engaged him with her ability to charge objects to explode. Thornheart was killed by his assassins,but Von Vengeance arrived and Vaurien battled him. Mahrous saved Elena and stabbed Myosotis. Isabelle Bones used her power of breaking bones with a touch to kill Myosotis. Von Vengeance was a fearsome warrior with both magic and swords,so it took Vaurien all his efforts and some Avaenir to defeat him. He didn't kill Von Vengeance,however,but rather threw him at Dominus. They then attacked Dominus. Dominus laughed at them and unleashed his magic--he was an Elemental and an incredibly powerful fighter--using the elements in subtle ways,much like an Atomist. Vaurien used his Avaenir to send waves crashing down on him and Mahrous altered the molecular structure of his clothes to become stone. Isabelle Bones broke his left arm,but he used the air as a splint and actually heated the bone to melt back into place. He then caused the air in her throat to expand and blew her head off. Annamaria fared no better as Dominus froze water in her blood, giving her chronic internal frostbite. Elena charged fallen rocks to explode and threw them at him. She distracted him long enough for Mahrous to transmute the water he fired at them in oxygen atoms. Dominus retaliated by compressing air into a solid wave that shatter Vaurien's bones,forcing him to pause and heal himself. Then,Mahrous turned stone to quicksand,while Dominus began melting the room. However,Elena had the distraction she needed to stab Dominus in the back. Vaurien then used his power to turn his body into air. A mass disbandment of Dominus' armies occurred and hundreds of thousands of Reapers and Tomb-Wights disintegrated. As this happened,Death appeared before them. A tall figure wreathed in shadows,he stood before Mahrous and laughed. They readied themselves for battle and threw everything they had--all their Avaenir ,everything they could create. But it was all for naught--as it approached Death,it withered and fell away. It laughed again,it's howling voice filed with menace,it's arm reached out to take the world--and then a shining figure wreathed in clouds and light appeared,Life stood and roared "Death--you have no power here,this is a place that is neither of ours,leave this place". Death roared in anger,howled and vanished. She then took the Avaenir from them and congratulated them on their work. Mahrous then returned reluctantly to his training,for he still had much to learn. Powers and Abilities Mahrous trained as an atomist with Vaurien, becoming extremely talented. He quickly mastered it due to his scientific mind, and was able to understand most concepts and master challenges. By the end of their first adventure, Mahrous had mastered elemental manipulation and by the time of the battle against Salazar of the Shadows, could change the physical state of matter without increasing heat or energy and could also transmute some substances. He also trained as a martial artist and learned how to wield 57 weapons, such as swords, short and long swords, daggers, shurikens, throwing knives, katanas, flame staffs, Sonic crystals, energy spears, normal spears and even scythes. He was also proficient in 32 styles of unarmed fighting, such as Jujitsu, Karate, Tai-Kwan-Do and more. Gallery of Variants